Fools Rush In (Where Angels fear to tread. )
by Abs Dax
Summary: Buffy/X-files/Angel Crossover. Mulder and Scully hunt demons and other strange things.
1. 1

Title: Fools Rush In

Title: Fools Rush In

(Wesley: A deliberate cautious approach would be the most sensible plan. Fools rush in… Cordelia: No, he wants you to stay here!)

Author: Abs Dax

Rating: 15, We're talking violence, bad language, adult content, and major death! Blah, blah, blah!

Spoilers: er, its set just before 'Crush' in season 5 of Buffy so lets pretend the rest of the series didn't happen. oh and stuff Glory, I don't like her. Buffy found out that she wasn't actually a minor god as the watchers had said but part of the Q Continuum, and Captain Picard soon came along and took her back to her own reality with a little help from Q and Ares and Xena, but that's another story involving a bit of time travelling and chaos! (I don't like her so that seams a good an explanation on why she's not in this story! Oh and did I mention, I don't like her!), Angel season 2,(up to Epiphany) and up to season 7 of X-files after Hollywood AD but before Mulder goes bye, bye, (yeah I know that makes the time lines skew-iffy but hey what the hell.)

Summery: X-file/Buffy/Angel crossover. B/Sp. M/Sc. UST. Agents go to Sunnydale, Mulder gets his arse licked, I mean kicked, I mean kicked, and... not every one dies Mr. Mulder. And remember none of this actually happened cos I made this not or CC, JW. so lets just say I transferred them to another precinct! er reality, yeah my reality. Whatever!

Feedback: Would love it! e-male me at absdax@yahoo.co.uk J 

Disclaimer: Characters Not mine, although I would love them to be, maybe just for the day, okay! okay! they're not mine I get it, but can I borrow them? they're so cute, yeah, yeah anything X-file related belongs to Chris Carter and friends, Fox, 1013, etc. etc. and anything Buffy related belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. etc., The story, well can I say I wrote that?? I made this! grrr argh!!! Thank you, thank you very much. (okay so that's probably copy righted also! you all know where it came from!! duh!) anyway, here goes... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

TUESDAY NIGHT.

Evil lurked. No change there then, evil things always loitered with intent, especially in Sunnydale. It was an omnipresent force, luckily for the population of the town, when evil things lurked good forces always, well mostly always, lurked silently after them and de-lurked it and it normally vanished into dust, well if it was the vanish into dust kind of evil thing. Yeah evil has many different forms. The normal type of evil-things in the small southern Californian town were vampires, yeah vampires were real, but hardly anyone in Sunnydale knew this, since when you meet up with a vampire you don't usually live to tell the tale, well unless you yourself become one of the legions of the un-dead. It was a good job there just happened to be a resident vampire slayer, otherwise the town would be over-run by evil-things. Evil was particularly attracted to this sunny little place. It wasn't obvious why just from looking at it, it looked like a perfectly normal town, normal people, normal mayor, normal schools, normal graveyards. But as everyone knows looks can be a deception, there's no such thing as normal anyway! You see, the town was built on a hellmouth, yeah as in literal 'mouth of hell'. It was a weird place. And most of the population lived in total ignorance of this small fact, ignorance is bliss. But the part of the population who knew about the hellmouth were mostly the un-dead part. And they lived, or rather un-lived in fear of, no not the hellmouth but one blond girl and her nice array of weapons and witty banter, the slayer. 

As long as there has been vampires there has been the slayer. One girl in all the world to find them where they gather and to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. 

As she once described it herself, she who hangs out a lot in cemeteries. And tonight was no different. She was busy skulking after a lone vamp ready to give it a once-in-a-deathtime beating the crap out of it and turning into dust. 

__

SNAP a twig cracked under foot, so much for being stealthy. The vampire turned around when he heard the twig snapping, realising that he was being followed. 

"Hi." Buffy smiled at the vamp. "I was wondering if you knew what the time was?" 

The vampire looked confused at first and then he realised who it was. "Slayer!!!"

"You know, you didn't answer my question., anyways I'll tell ya, its time to say hello to Mr. Pointy."

The vampire had the sense to run. 

"How rude, no guys ever want to stay." Buffy ran after the vampire, it didn't get far, after all, she was the slayer. The stake found its home in his heart.

"Another one bites the dust."

The vampire looked down at his chest to see a wooden stake protruding from his heart. "Damn." He turned to dust with a screech.

"Why is it that nobody ever appreciates my witty repertoire? Life just aint fair." Buffy turned and continued on patrolling. Unfortunately she failed to notice the figure lurking in the hedge behind her, stalking the stalker, hunting the hunter.

"Slayer, soon to be the slayed." The figure whispered to itself. But Buffy wouldn't have understood it even if she had of heard it, that was because it was speaking Banaldye. A long forgotten demon language. And she didn't speak Banaldye, hell she didn't even speak French well! 

The demon checked its sword and thought it was due time to summon his friends. He started to whistle the Apocalypse Now theme tune, well you couldn't live in the world for the last 3 millennia without adapting a little to human culture and not appreciate modern comforts like TV could ya now! But soon humanity would see the end of civilisation as they knew it. Well why the hell not. Its what every demon wants, hell on earth, party time, fun for all humanity in a twisted kind of way. What kind a demon would you be if you hadn't at least tried to bring forth Armageddon at least once in your lifetime. A pretty lousy one at that, if you ask me! Well if at first you don't succeed, the slayer will probably kill you and someone else will try again! 

The Slayer had gone so he started his ritual, soon his friends would hear his summons and would flock to the hellmouth and wackiness would once again ensue. Hello to the chaos. 

"Lords of chaos I summon you. Bring forth, from the corners of the world all those lost to time, bring them forth. Bring them forth, let the chaos surround them and bring them to the path that leads to hell, complete the prophesy of the ancient ones, Open the door into the darkness that surrounds us all, and bring them forth. So mote it be, so mote it be." 

The shadow smiled to himself "My friends, we are about to make history end." 

Little did he know the last person who said that was sent to hell for a few hundred years of torture, if he had known that he might not of said it, but then again you just never know with these demon types!

Buffy continued on to the next graveyard, lost in thought and not knowing that the end of the world was being planned (again) behind her.

Sometimes she wished she had a normal job, but then she thought, if she had a normal job, she'd probably still find herself interacting with the paranormal. 

WEDNESDAY MORNING.

Mulder sighed, if he was cooped up in this basement any longer he would have to kill something, as it was he was getting a very strong urge to blast the crap out of something, he took his feet off the desk and dropped the file he was looking through on to the growing pile on the floor, he picked up the next file quietly mumbling to himself, 'Invisible people, great, been there done that! Well kinda!' _Thud,_ it joined the heap, 'Hum, monsters in the mall, nah!' _Thud_ next. 'Right, where was that one I filed a few weeks ago, should be over in that pile there,' Mulder looked around his office, 'or is it in that pile over there? Hummm!' He carefully stood up and nearly knocked the precariously balanced pile of files off his desk, he put a hand on the top of them to steady it. 

Scully stood by the door watching her partner in amongst the chaos that was their office, it looked like a bomb had gone off, she could never understand how her cute butted partner could practically live in this mess, well he looked like he was going to drop those files any minute now. "Ice cream?", Mulder jumped startled, knocking off the files onto the floor. _Oh Yeah score 1-nil to the girls!_

"Argh! Scully can you at least warn me when you're going to jump out at me!?"

"It wouldn't be 'jumping out' at you if I'd of warned ya! 'n anyways Mulder, I've been standing at the door for at least half a minute!, I take it you haven't found anything yet ?"

"Nah not unless you count finding out that this office is a complete mess!" 

"So you've finally come to your senses"

"I'm sure that'll never happen!"

"True!"

"Hmmm," Mulder turned round and picked a few files off the floor. It took a while for what Scully had said to sink in, "hey, no fair, you're supposed to argue with me not agree! Okay what have you done to my Scully? Where've you put her?" 

Scully paused, _My Scully? Huh? Did he just say that?? _ "S'okay, Mulder its me, scared ya though didn't I!" 

Mulder wasn't listening again he was flicking through one of the files he'd just picked up. "Ta-da! Found it Conspiracies are us! Rumours yup but what rumours! You in for a trip to sunny California? Just north of LA?"

"Mulder what about the other cases we're in the middle of?"

"Oh they can wait," he replied as if the other cases didn't matter to him.

"And this can't?"

"Nope, A few x-files point in this direction, a few government conspiracies, and a couple of serial killers, and lots of monsters, and, and…" he paused, waggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned and continued "and maybe proof of real live vampires! Coming? It'll be good to get out of the office and stretch my legs, besides I'm board."

"Sure, fine whatever." _I cant believe he's dragging me in to this, again, why do I follow him? Yeah, to pull him out of trouble. But he looked so cute and excited when he was explaining what was out there, hey you got it bad, girl!_

WEDNESDAY JUST BEFORE SUNSET

Spike sat in his armchair in his crypt, and he was brooding, counting down the minutes until the sun set. _Like sire like childe, bloody hell I'm slayer whipped. _He imagined her voice in his head_ "Spike the worlds gonna end help me stop it" _and he imagined his reply_ "Just show me the violence, Bloody is my middle name, well actually its my last name but, whatever." Grrr, did I just think that? I've gone mad, I wonder how my Dru is. Okay bad thought, I really need to kill something and if Harmony doesn't stop prattling on about sodden France I'm gonna stake her and this time there's gonna be no gem to protect her!'_Over the past few months he'd gotten good at ignoring her, she was good only for one thing, and at least it kept her not talking, and his mind could be else where, fantasising about things that he would probably never get to do with a certain other blond girl.

__

I need to get out, need a walk, need a fight, need to kill something, need to do things with the Slayer, er no I didn't think that last bit, did I? Oh bloody hell!

"Spikie are you even listening to me?" Harmony turned back to Spike's chair, "Spike?" he had gone. "Oh, I hate it when he does that!"

The sun had set. The crypt door banged shut. The peroxide blond vampire had left the building. 

Spike started walking, he didn't know where his feet were taking him but they always got him into trouble.

He found himself outside her house, 1630 Revello Drive, and Spike's feet were once again betraying him. Walking around to the back of the house, he was unsure whether or not to knock on the door, _she probably wouldn't want to talk to me any ways!_ He raised his arm to knock and then thought better of it, what the hell was he thinking he turned away just as the back door was opened. 

"Spike!" Joyce said, she then saw the look on Spikes face, "Hey honey are you okay? Come on in and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Joyce thought of Spike as the son she'd never had, and Spike loved her as the mother he'd long since lost. "I was just putting the trash out. Trying to get back to normal."

"Here let me get that." He took the trash bag from her and lined it up next to the others. He followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. Watching while Joyce made the hot chocolate.

"Marshmallows coming right up." 

"Thanks Joyce." He started nibbling at the marshmallows that were set before him on the table. "How's you're head?"

"Still a little sore but getting better." The marshmallows were going fast, "If you eat them all there wont be any for next time! Chip still giving you grief?"

Spike chuckled he was feeling a little better already, "Only when I try fight your daughter!"

"Well you behave yourself and she probably wont kill you, and you can keep having your hot chocolate, with the…"

"With the little marshmallows…"

"Good job Dawn doesn't like them or she'd try to stake you for eating them all! And I've really got to get some sleep if I'm gonna get any better, so lock the door when you go and goodnight Spike."

"Goodnight mom!" Spike grinned, Joyce rolled her eyes and kissed him on his forehead and left the room. He heard the stairs creaking as she went upstairs to bed. 

Spike stared into his mug watching the marshmallows melt, thinking for once not about the slayer but her mom, and how great it was to feel loved by a mother figure. He really missed his mother sometimes, he was glad that Joyce had kinda adopted him into the family. They even watched Passions together. 

He became aware of a heartbeat slowly creeping up behind him, and since his heart wasn't doing the cha-cha, he knew it wasn't the slayer, so that left…

"Hey Dead boy junior!" Dawn, the kid sister, who's fascination with Xander was sometimes annoying when she came up with phrases like that.

"Hey kiddo," but it didn't annoy him as much as calling her kiddo annoyed her.

She flung her arms round his neck giggling and he in turn grabbed her and put her in a head lock, and then tickled her, 

"Okay, okay you win." She cried, trying to catch her breath. Spike released her and she sat down next to him.

"Shh moms trying to sleep, or I'll send you to bed. She left me in charge!" Spike whispered to her.

"She did not!" Dawn glared back

"Did so," he growled, and morphed into his game face.

"You don't scare me, did not."

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't."

"I cant compete with that, you win." Spike morphed back to his human visage. 

"Yea me, Buffy never lets me win!"

"I'm not your sister,"

"It would be cool if you were my brother though, eww not from Buffy's point of view though!"

"What???"

Dawn had the deer trapped in headlights look, "Er nothing I didn't say anything, I haven't been reading her diary, honest. it wasn't me, but I was just thinking…"

"This is never a good sign!"

"Hey" Dawn punched Spike's arm gently, "I was just thinking, since Riley left, Buffy's been moping about no boys ever wanting to stay with her and then I thought since you were always round here you could go out with her. And that would solve all the problems. See I know you like her, a fool could see that, well, apart from Buffy she's a fool not to see that."

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows her?" Spike muttered to himself. He finished off his cocoa and took his mug to the sink and started to wash it up.

"Huh?" Dawn looked puzzled.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" 

"Er… who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him," Dawn still looked puzzled "Its from the first Star Wars film. Obi Wan Kenobi said it. Pass the tea towel!"

"I saw that, Ewan McGregor is cool but I don't remember him saying that!!" Dawn chucked him the towel at his head. 

He caught it with a look of disbelief. "Ewan McGregor? Ewan McGregor???? Its in the original Star Wars, it was Alec Guinness who said it to Han Solo. Episode IV A new Hope."

"Er doesn't Episode I come before episode IV??? Which century did you learn to count?"

"In the star wars time line yeah, but George made episode 4, 5 and 6, twenty years before episode 1!! And why is it that the bad guys always either die or turn good, its just so not real life! Oh bloody hell! I didn't just say that." The dry mug made its way to the cupboard, neatly put away. Spike sat down again.

Dawn looked puzzled for a moment then…"Spike, who's George??"

"Who's George!!!! I cant believe you just asked me that question. We've really gotta educate you pet, George Lucas is known to some as a god, he made Star Wars, and the Indiana Jones films. " 

"Oh, is that the same Lucas guy who does some computer games and stuff you know, Lucas Arts?"

"Yup the one and the same. He also owns Skywalker Sound, most good film soundtracks are by his company the man is a genius."

"I knew that, see I have heard of him."

"Sure pet, I'll believe you." He glanced at her and saw her pouting. "Hey don't do that, you look like Buffy when you pout like that." It stopped her pouting.

"You always manage to steer the conversation to her no matter what, you've really have got a thing for her haven't you? Spike and Buffy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Don't worry I wont tell her. Not today anyways!"

"Thanks Dawn you're a real hero."

"Cool"

"Well I'd best be off, I've got places to be, slayers to kill, only joking, lighten up kiddo, see ya pet, give Buffy my love, er no better not."

"Bye, Spike."

"Bye Nibblett!"

WEDNESDAY EVENING

Scully opened her eyes and yawned, resting her head on the head rest and glanced out of the window, "Welcome to Sunnydale, yea, were there. I just really hate the traffic in LA they should really try to do something about it! 5 hours! Its too long."

"Hey its not that bad, it was only 3 hours from LA to Sunnydale, brochure says its only an hour an a half from the city of Angels, I'd have to disagree!"

"Only cos you got lost."

"What? I hardly call that getting lost, I was just keeping myself amused, I never get lost it was a calculated gamble on an empty road that went slightly wrong."

"In other words you got lost!"

"Sure, fine, whatever!" Mulder glanced in his rear view mirror he was sure he'd caught something in the corner of his eye. He slowed down and pulled over to the edge of the road. 

"Mulder what are you doing?" 

Getting out of the car Mulder muttered "I thought I saw something!"

"Great two minutes into Sunnydale and he starts off on an adventure already and as usual I'll have to save his butt." _and what a fine butt it is too, don't go there Dana!_ Against her better judgement she got out of the safety of the car and followed her partner in to the looming darkness…

__

Right things to do today, kill vamps, and go to Bronze. And then I really gotta do that silly assignment for psyche. Joy! Oooh and then I gotta write a sketch for drama, that should be fun, okay then, neat, my night is planned, now, vamps where are you?

"Slayer!"

Buffy turned around to find the blond vampire standing a few meters away from her. She rolled her eyes heavenward _why not send me one I can stake?_ "William the Bloody!"

"Hello pet, I thought I'd find you 'ere looking for trouble!"

"I never look for trouble, it finds me!"

"Witty, I like that in a girl."

"Spare me Spike, you actually come here for a reason or …?"

"What makes you think I need a reason to be in a graveyard in the middle of the night? I'm a vampire aint that a reason?" pause… " Well you got me, I was looking for you."

Buffy almost smiled, "You were?"

Spike growled. "I was looking for some food. I got kinda hungry!"

"Okay for that I'll have to kill ya!"

"Never gonna happen luv! I've been looking for a good fight."

"One problem Spike, pet," she said imitating his accent. "I could kick your ass from here to London and you wouldn't be able to do a darn thing."

"And why's that luv?" 

"Chip." 

"Oh, bugger." He paused head bowed as if thinking, he looked at her a grin starting to play across his pale handsome features, and a strange sparkle gleamed in his feral eyes. "Wait a sec, didn't I tell you? Nice trip to the vet, a bit of blackmailing here and there and hey presto I'm cured! I'm back to fighting with the other puppies again!" he grinned at her. Buffy's eyes widened at that. Spikes grin widened, then he frowned as he saw Buffy's face, she was also now smiling. 

"Let the fighting commence."

Spike grinned, turned tail, and ran. "Catch me if ya can."

Buffy smiled and gave chase. 

A few minutes later…

She had him backed up against a wall of a mausoleum, her hand around his throat, and body pressed close against his so he couldn't escape, little did she know that escape was the furthest thing from his mind!

"Yeah, Spike. Face it like a man!" 

Spike's face showed little fear, but there was the fact that he didn't want to be staked. _She couldn't do it anyway… could she?_ He made a face, and a half grin escaped.. "Come on pet, lighten up,"

Suddenly it dawned on her, "You're still chipped aren't you?" she moved away from him a little, her hand move down and rested itself on his chest without her realising it, and she was still pressed up against him so he couldn't move. 

"What gave me away?"

"I caught you too easily, plus you're grinning like an idiot!"

"That's just cos I like being manhandled by you! Come on pet, just tell me you've at least thought of jumping my bones at least once since you've met me?!"

"What?!?" She realised she was still too close for her liking, but… her thoughts were betraying her, and Spike could see the confusion on her face, and before she could move away completely he took the risk of being totally rejected (again) and fastened his arms around her waist. 

"Buffy admit it, you've got feelings for me." He pulled her closer to him.

"You're kidding me, right?" a look of horror crossed her face as Spike moved in for the kill, but still she didn't really struggle. 

"You tell me." Spikes voice was almost a whisper, he move his head down and his lips met hers, he could feel her relaxing, and her hands made their way around his neck pulling him closer. 

__

Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap,

The moment was destroyed. Spike looked up to see a rather ugly purple demon smiling at them. Buffy untangled herself from Spike's embrace and tried to catch her breath.

"And so the prophecy is being fulfilled and I don't even have to do anything! I like this hellmouth. Makes me feel all manly!" 

Both slayer and vampire spoke together.

"Hey, that's one of my lines!"

"There's a prophecy about my kissing Spike? Why cant you people ever leave me alone?"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the prophecy? No, oh well, I'll just show you how it goes…" The purple ugly let out a shrill whistle and more demons emerged from the dark surroundings.

"This isn't good!"

"Understatement of the year Slayer!"

"Thanks, Spike!"

Mulder saw that the graveyard to the left of him was dark and gloomy. It was in there in which he had thought he had saw something. What would someone be doing in a graveyard at this time of night? It had an almost spooky quality to its eerie darkness. A chill went down his spine and he shivered involuntary, this town was weird, almost too weird for him, and he'd only been here no more then five minuets! He unclipped his gun and disappeared from Scullys view in to the darkness. After all his years chasing aliens, no strange creature from the x-files had prepared him to face what he was looking at now. 

"Oh shit! What the hell are those?" He stopped in his tracks. Two blond humans were surrounded by some really, really hideous purple… animal things. And then the humans started to fight the creatures. This was going to be bloody. 

Buffy stood in the centre of the grave yard, seven demons stood round her the was no escape. Spike stood just behind Buffy they had their backs to each other and were turning in a circle trying to figure out the best way to fight the demons. 

"Bloody 'ell!"

"Demons much!"

"Big swords"

"You noticed that too, huh!" Buffy looked down at her wooden stake, usually it was fine against vamps, but these weren't vamps, these were big purple demons with nasty pointy swords.

"Yeah, as a rule I don't like to be decapitated, my jacket would turn to dust, it'd be a waste!"

"True."

The fighting started. 

"FBI! Put down your weapons."

Buffy glanced in the direction of the voice, a man a little younger than Giles was waving a gun around and a badge. "Are you crazy??? Get out of here now, before you die." 

Spike headbutted a purple ugly and the demon staggered back, "Well unless you want a spot of violence before bedtime too!" He turned towards the FBI agent, forgetting he was still in vamp mode, "You gonna shoot some purple uglys??? Or are you going???"

"Spike duck." He did, just in time, as a demon came flying by in his direction, he kicked it as it went by, steel-toe-capped DM's were always useful!

Mulder was a little distracted by the guys face, although it wasn't as scary as the purple uglys, as he had called them. It wasn't a good thing to be distracted, it could cost you your life. Three shots went out, and a head was blown off one of the demons, unfortunately for Mulder this meant uglys friends were now after him also. Mulder didn't last long, another few shots were fired, but they only wounded the demon that was charging towards him. Mulder was thrown some distance across the graveyard, his head knocked against a grave stone as he landed, he was out cold. 

"Mulder, this is silly, there's nothing here!! What the hell…"

Scully entered the graveyard just in time to see her partners flying lesson. Drawing her gun she ran towards him. 

"NOOOO! MULDER!!!!!!" 

The demon that had thrown Mulder was downed by a well placed shot from Scullys gun. 

And then Scully joined Mulder in being unconscious. 

The fight continued for the slayer and her vampire, and it wasn't looking good for the dynamic duo. The purple uglys were gaining the upper hand, and the two blondes were getting more and more injures as the night went on. Eventually all but one Banaldye demon had been killed. It was the original one, the leader.

"And so the prophesy was fulfilled! Love was a gift. Death was a greater gift." he clapped his hands and he disappeared into a puff of smoke, just as Spike was in mid kick. He lost his balance and fell over. 

"Ughhh!! Buffy we did it!" Spike mumbled into the grass. There was no reply. "Slayer?? Pet? Buffy?" He raised his head up from the grass, and looked over the dead demon bodies to look for Buffy. He saw her laying in the grass a few bodies over, he crawled to her and when he saw her, he knew she was very near death. He had been the cause of death too many times and knew deaths face when he saw it. But he didn't want to believe it, she couldn't die, she just couldn't, it wasn't fair. He pulled her into his arms, and checked out her wounds. It was bad. Very bad. 

"Hey Buffy don't die on me, bloody big purple demons," Spike tried to stop the bleeding but the multiple gashes were just too much to survive even for the slayer. "Don't die on me or I'll have to kill ya." A thought occurred to him at that instant, it was a long shot but it might be worth it. He bent over her body holding back his own grief and pain, she was fading from this world, her soul wanting to move on. Spike hesitated for a second, but realised it was the only chance for her to continue on in this world. Spike cut his wrist and forced her to drink. While he himself drank of her blood. 

He looked over at the unconscious FBI couple, _They'll be fine_ he thought, _Lucky bastards _ he looked back at Buffy and gently lifted the dead slayer into his arms. 

Slowly he trudged back to his crypt, and laid her down on his bed and laid down beside her to keep watch. Exhaustion soon took over and he lapsed into a coma like sleep. Many hours later when he woke up she was gone. He had to tell her watcher before it was too late. He was afraid that it would already be to late, he hoped not, he looked around his crypt for his blanket, he would need it so he wouldn't burst into flames. It was gone, along with his leather coat. He was stuck in his crypt until the sun set, with no way of telling Giles what had happened. "Oh shit!" 

Mulder slowly opened his eyes and groaned his head hurt like hell, but his first thought was for Scully. "Scully you okay?"

"Ugh."

"Is that even a word?" 

"Ugh."

"Okay then, I wont argue with you!"

"I feel like someone hit me over the head with Blacks medical encyclopaedia!"

"That bad huh?"

"Ugh." Scully said again, just to get the point across. Mulder stood up and then pulled Scully to her feet.

"Come on lets find that motel we'll continue this investigation in the morning."

"That's one of your better ideas Mulder!"

"Thanks. Where did I put the car?" at Scullys glare he smiled to himself. "Don't worry I didn't get hit that hard I know where it is." Scully didn't hear the 'I hope' that he said quietly to himself, and if she did hear she didn't say anything. 

To be continued…


	2. 2

THURSDAY MORNING  
  
Giles awoke to a harsh banging on the door. Groggily he blinked the sleep from his eyes and lifted his head from the table, he'd been researching and somehow he'd fallen asleep. Huh! The banging continued.  
  
"Okay, okay," he unlocked the door and opened it, in rushed a smoking blanket.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ripper. This had to be the one day you actually lock your door. If you left it any longer you would of been speaking to a big pile of dust!"  
  
"You wouldn't of made that much dust Spike, you're mostly full of hot air!"  
  
"Giles you've got to listen to me,"  
  
"No Spike I don't," Ripper was re-surfacing, taking off his glasses, he moved closer to Spike.  
  
Giles shoved him backward into a bookshelf. Giles walked slowly up to him, glaring angrily.  
  
Picking up the blanket he slammed it into Spike's chest. He leant in close and looked Spike in the eye. "I have had enough of your barging in here, hogging my TV all day. Clear out of here. And Spike, this thing ... get over it. Move the hell on."  
  
Spike took a deep breath as if he was going to say something. But he was stopped by Giles steely glare. Giving up he put the blanket over his head and left.  
  
Stupid bloody watcher,   
  
tbc... 


End file.
